i love you forever
by pieteraprila
Summary: pertemuan keluarga yang udahlama ngga bertemu, hingga anak mereka besar. berujung pada kisah percintaan anak mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**"****Disclaimer by Mashashi Kishimoto"**

**WARNING: gaje, abal, OOC, TYPO, dll**

**I LOVE YOU FOREVER**

Siang yang begitu melelahkan, hari ini keluargaku sibuk menata rumah dan mempersiapkan makan siang. Aku Putri bungsu dari Hiashi Hyuga, aku punya kakak cowok yang super nyebelin, namanya kak neji hyuga. Semua anggota keluarga sibuk dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Aku sendiri sedang membersihkan debu-debu dengan kemoceng. "uhuk..uhuk.." aku batuk-batuk setelah debu itu masuk kehidungku.  
>"yee.. kenapa lo? Bengek?." Neji nii san meledekku.<br>"apaan sih neji nii san? Aku itu alergi debu tau!"  
>"alergi? Yaiyalah kalo debu masuk kehidung pasti batuk ."<br>"itu tau..ahh kak Neji nii san nih."  
>Akupun memukul punggung kak Neji dengan kemoceng.<br>Kami pun terlihat bercanda saat bersih-bersih.  
>"eh..eh.. kalian itu apaan sih, udah jangan bercanda ah. Gak ada waktu lagi ini." Hiashi tiba-tiba datang.<br>"iya tousan.." kataku nurut. Setelah semua beres, aku pun langsung bertanya dengan tousan.  
>"tousan, emang ada apa sih? Kok kita beres-beres rumahnya mendadak."<br>"nanti itu ada tamu sayang." Jawab Hiashi.  
>"memangnya tamu itu spesial ya tousan." tanyaku lagi.<br>"hm.. spesial gak ya.." Hiashi meledekku.  
>"ih.. tousan, aku serius nih" gerutu aku.<br>"sudah kamu ganti pakaian gih sekarang, habis itu langsung turun ya." Perintah Hiashi  
>"iya tousan." Tanpa membantah perintah tousan, Aku langsung naik keatas, untuk ganti pakaian.<p>

Setelah aku ganti pakaian aku langsung turun, aku mengenakan kaos putih dengan jaket lavender yang biasa kupakai. Dan nampaknya tamu itu telah datang. Aku pun segera menyapa tamu itu, papa pun menyuruh aku untuk segera menyantap makan siang bersama tamu itu. Aku memerhatikan satu per satu tamunya, nampaknya satu keluarga.  
>"selamat menikmati makan siang ini, semoga aja suka." tousan berkata setelah semua siap untuk menyantapnya.<br>"sebelumnya, kenalin dulu.. mereka ini anakku." Tousan tersenyum ramah kepada tante Kushina dan om Minato dan juga anaknya, mereka semua adalah tamu hari ini.  
>"kenalin tante aku Neji, ini adikku, Hinata." Neji langsung bersalaman kepada mereka, disusul aku.<br>"ohh.. cantik dan tampan ya. Tante juga mau kenalin, ini anak tante, Naruto ayo salaman!" tante Kushina menyuruhnya.  
>"Om , saya Naruto." Naruto pun bersalaman dengan tousan, aku dan kak Neji.<p>

Perkenalan pun usai, makan siang pun telah disantap. Kini saatnya mereka untuk mengobrol dan berbincang-bincang di halaman belakang. Aku pun pergi dari tempat itu, lalu aku keluar, bergegas kedepan teras. Gimana mau betah? Orang yang dibicarain juga masalah pertemuan yang udah lamaaa bangettt mereka tak berjumpa, apalagi waktu itu aku masih belum ada. Sesaat setelah aku keluar, rasanya aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Lalu aku masuk kedalam rumah.  
>Tapiiii... 'brakk...'<br>"aww.. ahhh!" aku ditabrak Naruto yang sedang membawa minuman soda berwarna merah. Sehingga minuman itu tumpah dijaket kesayanganku yang berwarna lavender.  
>"ups! Maaf..maaf.. gak sengaja." Narutopun segera membersihkan jaketku dengan tisu.<br>"ahh.. apaan sih?" aku melepaskan tangannya yg sedang mengelap jaketku.  
>"udah terlanjur.. gak bisa bersih lagi lah. Lagian lo baru disini juga udah buat ulah. Aneh-aneh aja lo!" akupun langsung naik keatas dan pergi meninggalkan naruto yang masih ada di depan ruang tamu.<br>Setelah kejadian itu, aku gak keluar-keluar dari kamar.

Tetapi, tousan memanggilku. Mau nggak mau aku harus turun kebawah. Dengan perasaan kesal aku turun tangga namun dengan wajah tersenyum. Walau senyumku palsu!  
>"sini dong hime.. kamu kenapa sih dari tadi diatas mulu.<p>

Ada tamu juga. sekarang mereka udh mau pulang." Ucap tousan yang menghampiriku.  
>lalu aku berjabat tangan dengan om dan tante, tapi tidak dengan naruto. Memang, aku masih bete sama dia.<p>

"TBC"

REVIEW ya  
>klo ada yg nge review besok aku update. gomen klo kependekan ceritanya<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Hai minna ketemu lagi dengan saya author gaje  
>nih UPDATEnya<strong>

Buat yang review makasih ya

Amanda WaCha-chan : Makasih banget ya sarannya

: Iya makasih, nih aku kasih hadiah berupa update-nya

****

**"Disclaimer by Mashashi Kishimoto"**

**WARNING: gaje, abal, OOC, TYPO, dll**

**I LOVE YOU FOREVER**

Setelah 2 minggu kejadian itu

Aku pulang sekolah...  
>"Aku pulang tou-san" ucap aku yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan<br>tak kusangka ada tante Kushina dan Naruto!  
>Apa? Tidak! Ketemu cowok yang super nyebelin<br>dengan gayanya yang sok sok-an itu, batinku.  
>Aku lalu bersalaman dengan tante Kushina,<br>dan naik ke atas untuk ganti pakaian  
>tanpa bersalam sapa dengan Naruto,<br>lalu aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan aku melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tamu.  
>Sepi? Pada kemana ya tamunya? Tanyaku dalam hati.<br>Tak berpikir lama aku segera ke depan teras,  
>namun yang kulihat hanyalah Naruto yang sedang duduk didepan teras.<br>Aku tak menghiraukannya, lalu aku segera berlalu dari tempat itu,  
>namun baru beberapa langkah Naruto memanggilku.<br>"Hinata-chan. tunggu!" panggil Naruto yang mengetahui kehadiranku.  
>"Hem, apa lagi ?" dengan tampang cuek<br>aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.  
>"Oh iya kejadian yang kemaren, aku minta maaf ya" ucap Naruto<br>dengan wajah menyesal.  
>Aku mendengus kesal, Naruto masih aja inget kejadian itu.<br>Tau nggak sih? aku kesel itu karna jaket lavender kesayanganku  
>yang baru beli jadi kotor dan ngga bisa dipake lagi, huh, batin ku dalam hati.<br>"Maafin aku ya" ucap Naruto lagi, dengan mode puppy eyesnya  
>Aku diam, tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa untuk melawan.<br>"Huh, yaudah iya" ucapku dengan nada jengkel.  
>"Maafinnya nggak sepenuh hati nih!" sahut Naruto.<br>"Ehh .ta siapa, sepenuh hati kok" ucap aku sedikit gagap.  
>"Dari nadanya aja ketauan" lirik Naruto dengan gayanya yang sok meyakinkan.<br>Bener-bener ngeselin tuh anak.  
>Tau aja kalau aku masih belum rela.<br>Tapi, buat apa ya aku terusin.  
>Harusnya aku ngga boleh begini, aku harus rela.<br>Aku pun melirik Naruto dengan ucapanku yang meyakinkan.  
>"Oke.. aku maafin. Udah lupain aja kejadian itu" jawab aku tenang.<br>"Serius? kalau perlu aku ganti deh jaketnya" ucap Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.  
>"Ngg..ngga u..u..sah." dengan susah payah aku menjawabnya, lalu menunduk malu.<br>"Yakin?" sahut Naruto  
>"Iya yakin" jawabku<br>"Kalau gitu senyum dulu dong" pinta Naruto sambil tertawa.  
>"Ih.. apaan sih, nih aku senyum, puas?" jawab aku sambil menunjukan senyumanku.<br>"Nah.. gitu kan jadi manis" ledek Naruto.  
>Akupun hanya tertawa mendengar ledekan Naruto itu.<br>Dia bisa bikin aku tersenyum.  
>Tapi aku tak memikirkan hal itu.<br>Kini hubungan aku dan Naruto mulai membaik.  
>Sesaat kejadian itu, aku yang baru keluar mengambil minuman, melihat Naruto sedang memainkan gitar.<br>Hmm.. ternyata ia pandai juga memainkannya, batinku dalam hati.  
>Siswa SMA Konohagakure kelas 2 tersebut dengan lembut memainkan gitar dan suaranya pun tak kalah dengan musisi papan atas konoha.<br>"Kenapa kamu nggak jadi penyanyi aja?" tiba-tiba aku datang membawa 2 cangkir minuman ke ruang tamu.  
>"Hmm.. aku udah bikin band kecil-kecilan kok, tapi aku masih sibuk sekolah" jawab Naruto.<br>"Oohh.. bagus." Aku mengangguk tersenyum.  
>"Mau aku nyanyiin lagu apa?" Naruto menawari aku.<br>"Eh.. boleh? Hm.. kalau gitu apa aja deh" sahutku, karna kurang mengerti musik.  
>Lalu Naruto memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.<br>Tapi kenapa lagu itu romantis ya kedengarannya.  
>Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi apa arti senyumku ini? apakah senang?<br>bahagia? atau bangga? aku ngga tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi bahagia kalau dekat Naruto.

#Skip time#

Beberapa bulan kemudian...  
>Aku merasa kesepian, apa karna ini aku sedang menjomblo ya? mungkin sih? tapi aku bahagia.<br>Aku masih membayangkan sosok Naruto yang ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku kira.  
>Aku begitu menyesal waktu itu pernah membencinya.<br>Kini aku begitu merindukannya.  
>Hah? perasaan apa ini? tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku.<br>Pertemuan dengannya waktu itu membuat aku terus memikirkannya.  
>Tiba-tiba...<br>'tok-tok-tok...' suara pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.  
>Aku terhenyak, lalu aku bangkit membuka pintu.<br>'ckrreeekk'...  
>"Naruto-kun!" aku kaget, dan tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya dengan suffiks-kun<br>"Hinata-chan.. apa kabar?" Naruto datang kerumah dengan membawa gitar yang sedang dipegangnya.  
>"A..ku baik, Na..na..ruto-kun kesini s..se..sendiri?" tanya aku, yang tiba2 jantungku merasa berdetak tak karuan.<br>"Iya aku sendiri."  
>"Hm.. k..kalau gitu masuk aja." Ajak aku.<br>Aku dan Naruto pun masuk, lalu pergi ke halaman belakang.  
>Aku membawakannya minuman, lalu aku duduk.<br>Ia pun sedang asik memainkan gitarnya.  
>Lalu kami berbincang-bincang.<br>"Hmm.. ada apa Naruto-kun kesini?" ucapku memulai perbincangan.  
>"Nggak tau, aku bete aja dirumah, jadi aku kesini" jawab Naruto tenang.<br>"Haha, ada apa sama rumahku? emang bisa bikin bete Naruto-kun ilang apa?" ledek aku.  
>"Hahaha nggak tau ya kenapa?" Naruto pun tertawa.<br>"Oh ya tapi aku kesini punya alasan lho!" lanjut Naruto.  
>"Alasan apa?" tanyaku penasaran.<br>"Karna aku mau kasih sesuatu ke kamu" tiba-tiba Naruto berubah menjadi lebih lembut.  
>"Apa itu?" tanyaku lagi makin penasaran.<br>"Aku mau mempersembahkan lagu ini ke kamu" lalu Naruto menyanyikan lagu dengan  
>lantunan gitar dan dengan nada yang romantis.<br>Lalu Naruto berkata.  
>"Hinata-chan... aku suka sama kamu, mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?"<br>DERRRRR! bagaikan suara tembakan yang menggelegar ditelingaku.  
>A..a..akuu.. terharu. Akupun tak menyangka bila Naruto akan berkata seperti itu.<br>Jujur, aku senang mendengarnya. Namun aku belum siap untuk menjawabnya.  
>"Maaf.. mungkin bagimu ini mendadak. Tapi aku telah memutuskan semua ini lama.<br>Aku mulai merasa sangat nyaman bila berada didekatmu.  
>Namun apakah salah aku berkata seperti ini?" tiba-tiba Naruto berkata dengan lembutnya, bahkan dia, romantis,..<br>"Tapi..?" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata2ku, udah di potong Naruto.  
>"Tapi apa?, jawab ya, mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" Tanya Naruto.<br>Aduuhh.. gimana yaa? Gimana nii? Aku bingung? Bagiku ini terlalu cepat, batinku.  
>Tapi... aku gak mau nyia-nyiain kesempatan ini.<br>Lagipula, kan aku lagi jomblo. Dan aku merasa kesepian.  
>Siapa tau aja dia bisa menghibur aku. Apa aku terima aja ya? Aku coba terima deh...<br>"Aa..a..aku aku mau" akupun menjawabnya, dan tiba-tiba Naruto meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.  
>Aku hanya tersenyum bahagia.<br>Kini rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatiku, aku bagaikan tertiup angin semilir yang membawa cinta diudara.  
>Badanku gemetar, hatiku tak sanggup menahan kuasa cintanya.<br>Ternyata, aku mulai membayangkan sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini.  
>Kini aku akan melewati hari-hariku dengannya.<br>Jantung ini tak berhenti berdegup kencang.  
>Menandakan bahwa cintaku ada didekat sini.<br>Rasa itu? Tak akan pernah berhenti hingga ku lewati hari-hariku terus bersamanya.  
>Semakin hari.. semakin sayang.., makin berganti bulan, makin mesra pula.<br>Aku yang baru kelas 3 SMA menyambut hari bahagianya Naruto yang kini telah lulus SMA dan sudah mulai kuliah.  
>Aku merasa senang. Meskipun beda usia.<br>Bukan berarti cinta kita berbeda. Aku menyayanginya begitu tulus.  
>Sehingga, tak kusangka aku sudah melewati 2 tahun lamanya kita berpacaran.<br>Aku dan Naruto pun tak menyangka. Kita yang slalu jarang bertemu.  
>Karna Naruto, sosok yang tengah sibuk akan band dan kuliahnya,<br>dan sering pulang-pergi keluar kota karna kontrak tertentu.  
>Walau aku menjalani cinta long distance relation-ship ,aku tetap bahagia.<br>Sampai sekarang hubungan kita baik-baik aja.  
>Sampai pada waktunya cinta kita dipertemukan pada akhir Desember.<br>"Aku bete..! eh Naruto-kun lagi ada di TL nih!" aku yang bete didalam kamar, membuka handphone dan mengecek twitter,  
>melihat ada Naruto yang lagi on twiit sekarang. Wajahku pun berseri-seri.<br>"Tapi ini siapa yah? kok ada akun cewek lain yg berinteraksi sama dia."  
>Aku bertanya dalam hati.<br>Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan itu.  
>Ya, aku sedang senang, karna hari ini Naruto ada di Konoha.<br>Akupun ingin memberi surprise ke dia.  
>Tak berpikir panjang aku segera ganti baju dan berangkat kerumahnya dengan diantar supir pribadiku.<br>Sepanjang perjalanan, aku mulai berfikir. Mengapa Naruto tak mengabariku kalau dia ada di Konoha sekarang.  
>Tapi kenapa dia malah update status di twitter, dan mentionan sama orang lain. Bahkan itu adalah cewek lain.<br>Aku mulai curiga, tapi dalam hati kecilku aku harus berfikir positif.  
>Sesampainya didepan gerbang rumah Naruto.<br>Aku masuk dan mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto.  
>"Hinata-chan?!" sapa tante Kushina, setelah membukakan pintu itu.<br>"Iya tante, Naruto-kun ada?" tanya aku langsung tanpa basa-basi.  
>"Naruto baru aja pergi, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya tante Kushina.<br>" kok, cuma pengen ketemu aja. Jawabku,  
>Hm.. Naruto-kun pergi kemana ya, kalo boleh tau?" tanyaku ke tante Kushina.<br>"Naruto-kun biasanya pergi ke studionya" Jelas tante Kushina.  
>"Yaudah deh, oh ya ini tante saya kasih kue, silahkan dicoba ya tante." Aku memberikan sekotak kue untuk tante Kushina,<br>yang aku persiapkan sebelum berangkat.  
>"Makasih ya Hinata-chan, pasti ini enak"<br>"Sama-sama tante, aku pergi dulu ya." Akupun langsung pamit. Lalu segera pergi ke studio dimana Naruto berada.  
>Sesampainya aku disana, aku langsung memasuki ruangan yang ada dalam studio itu.<br>Rasanya nyaman, ruangannya pun sepi, tapi inikan baru dilantai bawah.  
>Aku segera naik keatas dilantai 2 biasa Naruto dkk berlatih vokal dan musik.<br>Suara alunan musik pop sudah terdengar, menandakan memang ada yang berlatih disitu.  
>Tak kelak suara Naruto yang mengalir melankholis.<br>Aku semakin bersemangat menaiki tangga demi tangga.  
>Ketika sampai akupun disambut oleh kawan-kawan Naruto yang sedang berlatih, ada Chozi di drum, Sasuke di gitar 1,<br>Shikamaru di gitar 2, dan Kiba di bass.  
>Mereka sangat senang dengan kehadiranku ini. Apalagi naruto yang langsung menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan.<br>Rasanya bahagia banget... tapi? Ketika berada didalam pelukan Naruto aku melihat seseorang yang duduk disudut sofa.  
>Cantik. Siapakah dia?<br>Aku mulai penasaran. Segera kulepas pelukan Naruto. Dan menatapnya.  
>"Naruto-kun, itu siapa?" tanyakku dengan lembut.<br>"Ohh ini.. kenalin dia partner kerjaku, Sakura-chan" Tunjuk Naruto dengan senyuman ramah pada Sakura.  
>Sakura? Tunggu tunggu? Kayaknya pernah kukenal namanya.<br>Dimana ya? Oh? Hampir aja lupa? Kini aku ingat. Dia Sakura, yang sempat aku lihat namanya terpampang di TimeLine. Tapi...  
>"Ayo kenalan!" ajak Naruto yang menggandengku kearah Sakura.<br>"Hey kenalin, aku Sakura" ujar cewek itu yang segera beranjak dari sofanya, dan ternyata selain dia cantik,  
>dia juga tinggi, dan memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna pink, aku pun merasa terlihat pendek.<br>Ya, maklum aku kan masih dalam masa-masa pertumbuhan anak SMA, wajar aja kalau tinggi tubuhku tak kurang dari 160 cm.  
>"Aku Hinata." Akupun menerima jabat tangannya dengan senyuman yang penuh tanda tanya.<br>Mengapa tanda tanya? Karna aku masih penasaran hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto.  
>Mengapa dia berdua nongol di TL? Seberapa sibuknya Naruto sampai sempat membalas tweet Sakura dibanding aku<br>yang juga udah berkali-kali menanyakan kabarnya lewat twitter, satupun belum ada yang dia balas.  
>Tapi.. aku masih penasaran apasih yang dia bicarain di TL.<br>Akupun segera menyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa.  
>Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahku hanya tersenyum jahil kepadaku.<br>Akupun sedikit meliriknya. Tetapi tidak menghiraukannya. Merekapun akhirnya melanjutkan latihannya.  
>Lalu akupun sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri.<br>Kuraih handphone-ku yang berada dalam saku.  
>Kubuka twitter, lalu...?! apa?! Apa yang aku lihat barusan.<br>Tidak mungkin seorang partner ada hubungan spesial seperti ini.  
>Kulirik Naruto dan Sakura bergantian, namun sesaat aku menengok kearah Sakura,<br>ada tatapan yang begitu mendalam ke Naruto.  
>Kenapa dia menatap seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan dia suka? Kulihat lagi Naruto yang masih fokus pada vokalnya itu.<br>Lalu kupalingkan padanganku pada layar yang terpampang pada twitterku kali ini.  
>iyaa sama2 Sakura Sayang {} RT haruno_sakura oke makasih ya Naruto-kun;;) RT uzumaki_naruto sip ditunggu ya hari ini ;)<br>Aku terdiam. Wajahku tak bergerak, bola mataku hanya fokus pada layar kecil yang ada ditanganku.  
>Aku memperhatikan kata demi kata. Mengapa Naruto bisa bilang sayang ke orang lain selain aku.<br>Aku menatap Naruto dalam. Bingung. Hanya itu yang aku lihat dari kejauhan.  
>Naruto yang masih terlihat fokus pada latihannya sama sekali tidak melihat kearahku.<br>Tapi tak apa. Sehingga dia tidak melihatku yang nampak curiga. Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi...  
>"Naruto-kun aku pulang dulu ya..!" kuraih tas kecilku dan beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan<br>menuju tangga yang membawaku turun dari lantai 2.  
>"Hinata-chan! Tunggu!" Naruto memanggil-manggil namaku tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.<br>Kulihat dia sedang berlari mengejarku yang sudah turun ke lantai bawah.  
>Aku terus berjalan cepat, ketika aku ingin membuka pintu keluar.<br>Naruto langsung meraih tanganku, dan menarikku kedalam.  
>"Hinata-chan kamu kenapa hime? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pergi, ada apa?" Naruto menatapku heran.<br>Aku bingung. Entah harus apa yang aku katakan.  
>"Aa-a-aku.. aku gak kenapa-napa, aku cuma mau pulang aja." Aku tergagap, karna bingung harus jawab apa.<br>"Kamu yakin gak kenapa-napa? aku lihat muka kamu tiba-tiba beda hime. Kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi yang masih belum percaya.  
>"Aku.. aku mau pulang!" aku menaikan alis dan sedikit keras mengeluarkan suara.<br>"Yaudah aku antar yaa.." Naruto langsung memeluk aku, dia mengelus bahuku. Aku hanya diam dalam pelukan.  
>Aku nggak sanggup. Aku nggak sanggup bila harus kehilangan Naruto.<br>Naruto begitu sayang sama aku. Nggak mungkin kalau dia mengkhianati aku.  
>Aku harus positif thinking. Karna siapa tau, analisa aku salah.<br>"Nggak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, kamu belum selesai kan latihannya?" aku melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatapnya.  
>"Aku bisa lanjutin nanti kok latihannya. Yang penting aku mau antar kamu pulang dulu." Ujar Naruto seraya membelai pipi putih nan-mulusku.<br>Dia menatapku begitu dalam. Aku bisa merasakannya.  
>Saat ini aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya untukku. Kutatap dia penuh cahaya. Aku bisa meraih lehernya,<br>sekarang dia begitu dekat denganku.  
>Sebuah jarak bisa diukur dengan jari.<br>Aku memejamkan mata, kurasakan denyut jantungku terasa lebih cepat.  
>Bibirku mulai gemetar, bisa kurasakan ada yang ingin menyentuhku saat ini. Kunikmati itu semua. Namun, kurasa cukup lama.<br>Aku tak mau mengganggunya latihan, pikirku.  
>"Yaudah, ayo pulang!" ucapku setelah melewati masa berumanku tadi.<br>Naruto mengangguk senang. Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali.  
>Kusejajari langkahku bersama pacarku ini. Aku menggandengnya selama di perjalanan menuju parkiran.<br>Tak hayal, canda tawa kita lalui sama-sama. Kagum. Dia begitu ceria. Sehingga, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.  
>"Nggak nyangka, udah nyampe rumah aja" ucapku dalam canda setelah sampai didepan gerbang kediaman hyuuga.<br>"Hahaha.. bilang aja kamu masih mau sama aku, ya kan?" ledek Naruto sambil menarik hidungku yang gak terlalu mancung, tapi gak pesek.  
>"Naruto-kun, udah dong! Sakit tau" pintaku<br>"Apa kamu masih mau aku temenin seharian ini, kan kita udah 2 bulan gak ketemu" sahut Naruto, serius nampaknya.  
>"Aku... hm... tapi gimana dengan latihanmu? Kasihan anak-anak pasti nunggu kamu disana." Tak kalah seriusnya dengan Naruto.<br>"Yee.. itu tau. Berarti kamu ngerti ya, kamu emang pacarku yang paliinngg ngertiin aku deh." Ledek Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi nggak serius lagi,  
>dengan tampang yang nyebelin, sambil mencolek daguku yang hampir aja bikin aku kaget.<br>"Oohh.. ternyata kamu gituu yaa.. yaudah deh sana-sana gih latihan."  
>ucapku pura-pura marah, lalu keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya agak keras.<br>Sepertinya Naruto kaget, hehehe. Dengan muka yang masih ditekuk aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.  
>Tapi tanganku seketika ditarik dari belakang.<br>Aku menoleh. Tak lain adalah Naruto. Dia masih belum pergi.  
>"Apa lagii? Bukannya sekarang harus latihan ya." Ujarku jengkel.<br>"Tapi aku masih kangen sama kamu, apalagi kalau kamu lagi cemberut, makin manis dilihat." ledek Naruto  
>"Apa kamu bilang? Uhh,," aku menggertak rahangku, membuat Naruto agak mundur.<br>"Udah udah.. kamu jangan marah dong Hime. Maaf ya aku bikin kamu jengkel terus." Pinta Naruto.  
>"Yaudah sana, aku mau masuk dulu." aku membalikan tubuhku kearah pintu.<br>"Tunggu Hime, ada yang ketiggalan?"  
>"Apa?" setelah aku menoleh, tiba-tiba kecupan mendarat tepat dikeningku tak heran kalo wajahku sekarang udah semerah tomat.<br>Disaat saat seperti ini, Naruto masih aja ya ngelakuin ini.  
>Dimana udah 2 bulan lebih aku nggak mendapatkan kecupan seperti yang biasa dilakukan Naruto.<br>"Aku sayang kamu, jangan lupa nanti kamu aku telfon ya.. aku ingin denger suara kamu yang cempreng itu.  
>Aku tunggu ya Hime." Ucap Naruto lembut seraya membelai rambutku yang lurus dan lumayan panjang.<br>"Iya sayang, pasti." Aku tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia sekali.  
>"Oh ya, aku tahu kenapa kamu tadi buru-buru minta pulang." Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.<br>"Kenapa?" tanyaku  
>"Pasti kamu cemburu ya lihat Sakura tadi" tebak Naruto<br>"E..enggak kok. Apa sih yang aku cemburuin. Lagi dia bukan siapa-siapa kamu kan?" jawabku tergesa-gesa  
>"Jelas bukan lah, dia cuma partner kerja aku sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya..."<br>"Sebelumnya apa?" tanyaku jadi penasaran.  
>"Sebelumnya dia sempet jadi teman dekatku beberapa tahun lalu.<br>Tapi kan sekarang aku udah jadi milik kamu, nggak mungkin dong aku berpaling ke dia.  
>Walaupun dia kelihatannya masih suka sama aku." Naruto menjelaskan.<br>Aku hanya diam. Terpaku.  
>"Ja..jadi dia suka sama kamu.?"<br>"Iyaa.. tapi itu dulu Hime, sekarang gak tau deh yang sebenarnya.  
>Udah kamu jangan dipikirin lagi ya"<br>"Tapi..tapi tadi kenapa kamu bilang sayang sama dia di akun twitter?" tanyaku penasaran.  
>"Ohh.. itu, ehh gapapa kok, cuma mau ngasih penghargaan aja sama dia.<br>Dia udah mau bantuin aku nyusun jadwal manggung aku yang bentrok, terus dia juga yang atur latihan kita.  
>Udah itu aja kok hime, kamu cemburu yaa..." jelas Naruto sambil meledekku.<br>"Eng..enggak kok, awas yaa kalau kamu ada apa-apa sama dia"  
>"Tuh kan.. ketahuan nih kalau cemburu, gapapa kok hime, cemburu itu tanda cinta."<br>"Iya deh sayang iya, iyaa cembuuru sama kamu, karna aku sayang dan cintaaa sama kamu.  
>Udahkan sayang puass?!" aku mendelik kesal, walau hanya pura-pura. Dalam hati aku tersenyum bahagia.<br>"Haha.. kamu nih slalu bikin aku tertawa, yaudah aku balik dulu ke studio ya? Nanti aku telfon kamu.  
>Bye hime, jangan lupa makan ya?!" ucap Naruto seraya jalan menuju ke gerbang.<br>"Oke.. kamu hati-hati ya sayang" tak kalah aku juga memberi perhatian pada Naruto.  
>"Siipp. I Love You."<br>"I Love You too"  
>Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Sempat aku berpikiran yang aneh-aneh terhadap Naruto.<br>Aku mengira dia mengkhianati aku. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika berpikiran seperti itu.  
>Wajar aja, karna aku sangat sayang sama kamu. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, ketika sudah sampai dikamar.<br>Mengambil pigura yang terletak di meja, tak jauh dari ranjangku. Aku membayangkan sosok itu.  
>Naruto yang aku sayangi saat ini. Sampai kapanpun.<br>Dia selalu membuatku bahagia. Kupeluk pigura bersama sosok itu dalam dekapan.  
>Kupejamkan mataku, kubayangkan lagi masa-masa terindah dalam hidupku. Berwarna, ketika bersama dia.<br>Intinya, kita berkomitmen saling menjaga perasaan masing-masing.  
>Membuat hubungan ini akan selamanya berjalan. Menuai asa cinta yang sesungguhnya.<br>Melayang jauh aku kemasa-masa yang akan datang. Hanya satu, aku hanya ingin bersamanya nanti.  
>Menjadi yang terbaik, untuk hidupnya dan untuk hidupku.<br>Oh..Kami sama.. jaga cintaku ini. Jangan sampai pergi, karna aku hanya mencintai ciptaanmu yang satu ini.  
>Sungguh aku sangat menyayanginya. Hening. Akupun terlelap dalam angan, dan bayangan.<p>

The End


End file.
